


decompress

by pomme (manta)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, prays the owls won't smite me for this, written for akaboku day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-04
Updated: 2015-05-04
Packaged: 2018-03-28 23:50:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3874561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/manta/pseuds/pomme
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Caught up in exams and school projects, they hadn't seen each other outside of practice for two weeks. And now, when they finally had a few moments together, this was what Bokuto wanted to do? Push ups on his bedroom floor, with Akaashi perched on his back?</p>
            </blockquote>





	decompress

**Author's Note:**

> Me: it’s akaboku day~  
> Sasa: you  
> ...you  
> you should write something  
> Me: what to write though  
> Sasa: akaashi sitting on top of bokuto while he does push ups
> 
> And that's how I, despite never having attempted Bokuaka before, got roped into writing a last minute Bokuaka fic.
> 
> For the great [b_minor](http://archiveofourown.org/users/b_minor), who is usually my beta. But she suggested the idea, so she's gonna read this along with the rest of the world.

One.

"Two."

Bokuto turns around to catch Akaashi’s eye as he proclaims, “Thirty eight!”

“Three. No cheating, Bokuto-san.”

Bokuto turns back around to face the wall, grinning, and Akaashi frowns at the back of his boyfriend's spiky haired head.

"Hey hey hey, Akaashi!" Bokuto had greeted him, without so much as a kiss. "I've been working on my push ups! I've been doing a hundred each time, but I bet I can do them with you on top, too! _And_ I'm gonna go super slowly, so it's harder!’’

Caught up in exams and school projects for two weeks, they hadn't seen each other outside of practice. And now, when they finally had a few moments together, _this_ was what Bokuto wanted to do? Push ups on his bedroom floor, with Akaashi perched on his back?

Well, there was no stopping Bokuto when he had an idea. Akaashi gave in.

“Whenever you’re ready, Bokuto-san,” he had sighed, to a cheerful, “I was  _born_ ready, Akaashi!”

 

Four. Five.

"Remember why I picked those team numbers for us?"

"Yes," Akaashi says, but Bokuto tells the story again anyway, pride lacing his every word at his own brilliant reasoning.

"Taking one and two are so _obvious_ and _predictable_. They're clearly the captain and vice captain numbers, and the ace is likely one of the top three! People looking for those players on our team'll be caught off guard. 'Why is the captain number 4? Does that mean he's not ace material?' And then _wham_! You bring your tosses, I bring in my straight spikes, and we get' em good!"

"My number didn't have to be adjacent to yours, though."

"Of course it did! The captain and vice captain should always be near each other. I mean, I didn't know we'd become near in _that_ way too-" (Bokuto doesn't see the tips of Akaashi's ears turn pink) "-but to help the team be the best, I wanted to keep you close, Akaashi! It makes perfect sense!"

"I guess it does."

Akaashi's frown softens, and he settles into a comfortable spot on Bokuto's back.

 

Thirty eight for real, now.

"The owls in your texts were very cute, Bokuto-san."

"Did you see, Akaashi? Did you notice that they looked-"

"Like us, yes. Thank you."

 

Fifty six.

“Whose turn is it to pick for team game night?"

"Yours, Bokuto-san."

“I was gonna bring playing cards, but I wanna borrow your Monopoly board!”

“I don't know if the others would enjoy that. It's a long game, and it takes even longer when you insist on making life stories for all your property tenants.” Somehow, all of Bokuto's tenants tended to get into harrowing gunfights and daring escapes, like abseiling down towering skyscrapers or absconding on dragons.

His hotels also had all-you-can-eat yakiniku.

“Monopoly’s not fun without some high end stakes!”

“You’re making it harder for yourself, when I inevitably clean you out.”

Bokuto nearly upends the both of them with how quickly he whips his head around, betrayal etched all over his horrified face.

"How could you, Akaashi!"

 

A certain number.

“Ohoho, sixty n-“

“Let's move on, Bokuto-san.”

 

Eighty three.

“I.. missed you.”

Bokuto’s huffing by now, but he makes a valiant attempt to look back as he talks, gold eyes still focused and bright.

"I studied really hard for my exams, I promise. But I missed you so much, Akaashi! You don't know how badly I wanted to run to your house and climb up to your bedroom, just to see you!"

"Thanks for not doing that," Akaashi says, mildly. He's not sure how his family would react to find Bokuto shimmying up the water pipe.

It must hurt Bokuto to crane his neck for so long. But he keeps waiting expectantly, and it's not that he's _demanding_ reassurance; rather, he's searching for an identical emotion in Akaashi's face, hopeful that Akaashi feels the same longing. Bokuto's own expression when he looks at Akaashi is always unabashed, barefaced adoration, so bright that even after two years of knowing Bokuto, it's easier for Akaashi to just look away, because his temperate inner world doesn't always know what to do with a sudden burst of sunlight.

He swallows, hard.

"I missed you too," is all he manages, and reaches out to brush away the sweat on Bokuto's temple.

Bokuto leans briefly into his hand.

 

Ninety one.

Bokuto is trembling slightly, and it's a little harder to stay balanced on his back when he's unsteady.

"Think I'll make it, Akaashi?" Bokuto grunts.

His exertion with his next push up is more melodramatic than it needs to be, and Akaashi humours him.

"It'll be close. But you'll pull through, Bokuto-san."

On the court or off of it, he always does.

 

And then:

“A hundred!” Bokuto wheezes at last. Limbs shaking, he holds out just long enough for Akaashi to stand up before he promptly collapses to the ground. "Whew, Akaashi, you're heavier than you look, no offense! But I did it!"

"Congratulations, Bokuto-san," Akaashi responds. He still doesn't see the point of Bokuto's workout, but it's not like he's understood Bokuto's reasoning behind a lot of things. Like the last practice, when Bokuto dumped out all the volleyballs for an impromptu sack race with the other third years.

"So!" Bokuto rolls onto his back, and the expectant look's returned to his eyes. "Did you feel them?"

"I'm not sure what you mean."

Bokuto's hair droops a little. "You didn't notice anything different? Anything at all?"

"I was preoccupied, talking with you."

"Even though you were sitting on me for a hundred push ups? And I went extra slowly?"

Akaashi's mind kicks into gear. So there _was_ a point to Bokuto's antics, at least for today's. It was a process, figuring Bokuto out, similar to tossing to him in a game. He remembers the sensation, sitting atop Bokuto's back: the almost burning warmth that only Bokuto exhibits, the slight patch of sweat that grew the longer Bokuto exerted himself, the hard muscles digging into Akaashi's knees with every flex-

The grooves had never been this defined. Could that be it?

“Were you working out more than usual these past two weeks, Bokuto-san?”

Bokuto's hair shoots straight up, back into its proud wild peaks, and Akaashi inwardly heaves a sigh of relief. "I focused especially on my back muscles! What'd ya think?"

Akaashi considers the question, then extends his right hand to grip Bokuto’s calloused palm, and pulls him to his feet. “I thought they were... acceptable."

It's now Bokuto's turn to frown, but Akaashi figures it's okay to have a little fun; he waited a hundred push ups for Bokuto, after all.

“Just acceptable?” Bokuto's brow furrows with further displeasure.

He's about to wilt again, but Akaashi slips his other hand under Bokuto's shirt, skimming over his stomach before reaching around to snake upwards along his spine. Akaashi stops where Bokuto's back is broadest, where his pants from exertion are flexing the muscles hardest, and drags his cool palm thoughtfully over the taut skin, damp with recent strain and effort, and Bokuto involuntarily shivers.

“Mm.” Akaashi decides, careful to keep his face fixed in an expression of mild curiosity, but his eyes bore into Bokuto’s like a bird of prey’s. “We'll see.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> God, I hope this fic isn't too bad for half a day's work. I do wanna revisit Bokuaka someday though, they're cute as heck. 
> 
> Thanks for reading! I live at @beneathelm on twitter!


End file.
